


The Girl Who Loved Overlord

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xeno, human female Trepan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trepan, a neurospeciallist, gets roped into a Decepticon plan to spy on the Autobots, she soon attracts the attention of the Decepticon appointed as her liaison. The Decepticon's name is Overlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Xeno shit so I wanted to write one of my favorite ships as that. This is like ann IDW/80's cartoon crossover, mostly cause in the cartoon, the robots were all significantly smaller then in other continuities. Size literally is not an issue in g1 cause the animators did what ever the fuck they wanted.
> 
> And so can I!

Trepan (it was an old nickname she had gotten in med school, and it stuck so hard thats just what most people called her these days) shouldn’t have touched the case with a ten foot pole now that she looked back. But the Witwicky kid had been hurt. And she was just a surgeon who specialized in brain injuries. It was her job. It was a bit weird that they wanted to put his mind in a robot first. But it worked she supposed.

The issue was, the kids father, Sparkplug was sweet on her. Had a crush. It was sweet, but when Spike woke up she was sure that would be the end of it.

That was until she was literally swept off her feet and taken to the Decepticon base by the screechy voiced second in command. They knew about Sparkplug’s crush, and wanted her to pretend she reciprocated. That way, she could get into the Autobot base no issue.

A brilliant plan, she had to admit. And coupled with Megatron’s threats of blowing up the hospital she worked at, she really didn’t have a choice.

So she was assigned a liaison, Overlord (she had an inkling it was some sort of punishment). A big sadistic brute with a face she could only describe as being like a greco roman statue of a handsome and virile soldier, large pouty lips and all. He had apparently, once been a tank and a jet. Though he dumped his old tank mode for a truck for this particular mission.

A semi truck. The practicality of her driving to work in that truck was non existent and not at all a good disguise.

So she insisted she just go about her business, and he just park where the hell ever he wanted and follow her around. All protests were met with her not giving a single damned fuck. 

He seemed to have grown to like her at least. He wanted to take her flying, take her on drives. But she really didn’t have time.

“On my next vacation we can go drive if you still want to.”

Well, it was her vacation now, though she was finishing up her ‘spying duties’. the Autobots were puzzled. Overlord apparently was not only doing Decepticon missions of attempted energy raids, but one man raids on rather... odd places.

“And you say he just stole a keg of wine?” Optimus Prime asked, rubbing his chin as he looked at Vector Sigma.

“Pretty sure of it Prime.” Wheeljack said, “He did that a week ago right from some orchard called Tenuta dell'Ornellaia. Stuff is like... Four hundred and sixty dollars a bottle apparently. Then three days ago he attacked a chocolate factory and stole some. Fifteen pounds of it. And just three hours ago he went to the botanical gardens and took a rose bush.”

“What in primus name could he want with wine, chocolate, and roses?” Ironhide asked, rubbing the back of his helm, “I knew he was whacked in the head, but this is... A whole new level.”

Spike laughed from his spot with Bumblebee. “Ahahah, Maybe he’s having a date. Thats what you give girls when you go on them.”

“But Decepticons don’t eat human food. Neither do Autobots.” Wheeljack said, “And I don’t think wine would suit well with our tanks.”

“And Decepticons don’t date.” Ironhide groused.

Trepan rubbed her eyes. She had done her best to try and steer them into talking about other things that would be relevant to pass onto the Decepticons, but that seemed to be out of the question. All of them were more concerned about Overlord and his unusual habits. She admitted he was strange. He had grown to love slasher films that aired every Sunday night at the drive in. He found them hilarious. She found them gruesome.

And when ever she had let him drive her, he always tried to run animals over if the chance arose. Last time he tried to hit a cat. Trepan had proceeded to use her keys to scratch his paint as retaliation. She liked cats. You didn’t mess with cats.

“I think I will be heading home now. Get the most of my vacation time.” Trepan said, finally. Optimus, bless him, bid her good day, while Ironhide just let out a low grumble. “Sorry I could not wait around for your father Spike. We can arrange something tomorrow.”

“Oh no trouble. I’ll tell him you stopped by, and I understand wanting to get out and do stuff. I felt that way at the end of every school year.” He waved to her, as did Bumblebee.

She fixed her hair as she left their base, feeling a little bit guilty... Okay very guilty. They were all very nice people... And robots. At least the Autobots never actually did anything that involved big building projects. Wheeljack and Perceptor had their experiments, but they didn’t always pan out into anything useful or important.

She hopped into her car and buzzed off down the dirt road, looking forward to her week off.

Overlord was the last thing on her mind, but soon he became her top priority, particularly when his truck mode suddenly appeared to her left and swerved in front of her. she hit the breaks and managed to not slam into him. She stared wide eyed, in shock.

“What the every loving shit is your issue?” She finally snarled, getting out of her car and stomping up to him, “You could of killed me. Or wrecked my car!” she gave one of his tires a kick with her pointed high-heals.

The door to his passenger side simply opened. “Get in. We are going on the drive you promised me.”

Trepan gave his tire another kick, but she quite literally climbed into the cabin of his altmode. She folded her arms over her chest, scowling. “Make note of where my car is.”

“Mhm. Buckle up.” Overlord said, and he transformed. Trepan screeched, finding herself in the cock pit of a huge jet, a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird to be exact (he had told her what it was several times, as she often just called it a plane).

“Don’t do that! You know i hate that!” Trepan screamed, choosing to cover her ears instead of hold onto her seat as he took off.

The ride didn’t last long, and luckily he did not go too fast. Last time he had nearly killed her. When they landed she sat on the soft and lush grass, looking at the sky. She loved the dirt. She hated flying. After a few minutes her ears stopped ringing from the sound of his engine, finally taking stock of their surroundings. 

It was a meadow with a few white flowers dotted through out. It was beautiful. She looked up as Overlord walked by her, pulling out a quilt and and laying it over the grass. “Sit here.”

She got up and wobbled over to the quilt, the heals of her shoes sinking into the soft dirt. She plopped down and took them off, sighing. She looked up as Overlord imitated the sound of clearing his throat, having to lean back on her hands to actually see his face. 

“I have some things for you.”

“Oh? Is it something that will muffle the sound of your-” she quickly jumped back as Overlord pulled out a rose bush and dropped it in front of her, “Wh... What are you?”

“Mood setting vegitation.” Overlord said, like he was checking off a list. He reached into his subspace again, and out came out a large chunk of chocolate, which he too dumped before her. The last thing he pulled out was a keg of wine. That he gently set down. “This I took from Italy. I read that it was the finest there was. It is ‘romantic’.”

Trepan just stared at the ‘gifts’, jumping as Overlord moved down to crouch in front of her, his red eyes glowing bright. “Do you like them?”

“You are really confusing the Autobots by stealing these you know.” Trepan said, leaning forward to look at the roses. They were lovely, a deep red color. She eyed the chocolate next, then the wine. “They are nice. But... Why?”

“I am attempting to seduce you as the humans do... A date I believe its called.” Overlord said simply, “Chocolate, roses, and good wine. Human females like this right?”

Trepan covered her mouth with the back of her hand, hiding her grin. Spike was not to far off after all. She snorted, then giggled. “Oh my god. You are trying to seduce me.” She giggled a bit more, and after a few moments lifted her hand. Gently she touched the bridge of his nose. His whole face the size of her torso, and he was at whole about twenty feet tall, but his face was handsome. She leaned forward and kissed his large cheek, letting out a soft hum as he moved a huge hand to press to her back.

As she pulled away, she saw Overlord had a huge grin on his face, large lips pulled thin. “Oh so strangely, it seems to be working.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the smut. =o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to the smut.

Her week was almost over. It had been very eventful. Two dates with Sparkplug, which had been nice. A movie, and a dinner out. She had gone on even more with Overlord. Those ones were magical.

Yes, she had to fly in his jet mode, which flew to high and to fast, but he got her those safety earmuff that would help deaden the sound of his engines, so now she would not have to worry about the ringing.

And, and he took her to Europe. Paris more exact. It wasn’t like she could do anything with him, but he took her there for a day, let her wander and explore. It was utterly amazing, and she didn't even care that she had no money.

But now they were back in that meadow. On their seventh little date, and it was what would probably be her last for a while. Being a doctor did not offer much time off. Still she would make the most of it. This time she was more prepared for the gifts. The wine keg now had a spigot, and she had a glass for it. And she was drinking it up happily. It was good. Really good.

She leaned back on her hands, red hair down for once, cascading over her shoulders and the top of her sundress. She was approaching tipsy now. She wiggled her toes a bit, legs stretched out as she only half listened to Overlord talk about an old long ago battle. He too had a bit of something to drink. Energon obviously, whether it could get him drunk or not though she had yet to see.

Overlord shifted then, drawing her out of her daze, his face pressing to her side. “You’re not listening.”

“I stopped when you said you ripped someone’s face off.” Trepan said, lifting a hand and scratching under his large chin, “You know I don’t like that kind of thing.”

Overlord only hummed, a large hand moving to caress Trepan’s back. His face moved up, large lips pressing to her exposed shoulder and neck. He placed a soft kiss there, then a second.

“I read more about humans.” Overlord purred softly. He pulled away and licked lips softly, “I want to see.”

Trepan looked back at him from her glass. “See?” she blinked, her face went a bit red at the look on his face, one that was so very similar to a look a lot of men she had met in bars gave her. She laughed. “Oh. See. Hmm. Not drunk enough.” she tilted her head back and downed the rest of her glass. 

She stood up on the quilt, undoing the buttons on the side of her sundress. “Now I am.” she said, laughing as she pulled the top of her dress down, stepping out of it once it pooled around her feet. The sun was out, though a cloud or two dotted the sky here and there. Still, it was enough to warrant more sunscreen, which she rubbed on with out a care, though she felt Overlord staring at her intently.

“How is it so far?” she asked, finally reaching back to undo her bra. This was a bit faster then she normally would have gone. But she was not sure how long it would be until they had this chance again. If they would have it.

“Soft.” Overlord said simply, his big hand moving to hold her back, pulling her back to him. Trepan allowed herself to be led back, finally unhooking her bra and rolling it off her shoulders.

Overlord tilted his head to the side like a dog would, his eyes narrowed. His hand moved to actually hold her, a large thumb rubbing up and down her belly a bit before moving up to lift a soft breast. “Perky.”

“You actualy find me attractive?”

“I like small things with big personalities. The reason why is.... hmmm. Best not really said.” Overlord pressed his face to her torso again, a pleased smile on his face. “You are particularly small. And your personality is particularly big.” Overlord looked up at her before kissed her chest, his tongue flicking out in an experimental lick.

Trepan pressed her hand to her lips, smiling a little. She giggled a bit, realizing she was actually doing this. She closed her eyes and sighed, making a soft sound as overlord gave her breast another lick, then a soft kiss. His tongue... Glossa... what ever, tingled for some reason. Like it had some sort of electric charge to it. 

It was very pleasant.

She sighed in a distracted manner, leaning back into Overlord's hand. She stretched, arching her back, which earned a very loud rumble of engines from Overlord. He used his thumb to lift a breast again, running that tingly tongue over her nipples, which made her gasp.

Screw her breasts, she wanted that somewhere much nicer. She pressed her hands to his helm, pushing against him. Overlord quickly complied, licking his large lips. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes. Your tongue-”

“Glossa.”

“Screw you its a tongue. Anyway, your ‘tongue’ should be somewhere else.” Trepan slid her hands down her sides, thumbs sliding under the waste band of her black panties.

Overlord’s eyes went wide and his engines rubbled loudly again. He pulled away a bit giving her room, though he eyed her intently as she shimmied the undergarment down her hips. His finger’s splayed against her back, his thumb lowering to her hip. She got the message, lifting a leg and hooking it on the digit.

“Ahha, This is familiar looking.” Overlord said, and Trepan suddenly had so many questions. Familiar? Did Decepticons and Autobots have vaginas too? Did they have females? What? But that all went out the window when that tingly tongue ran over her pussy, flicking at her clit.

“Ah...” her body went stiff. The pleasure intense. She had been given oral before, but the fact that this tongue seemed to tingle with a charge, hell, even vibrate now that she though about it, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt.

Overlord just chuckled, his tongue running over her pussy back and forth, tasting the wet folds and her clit in its entirety. He pulled away a bit, focussing on her clit more. His thumb moved to gently spread her pussy, letting him caress her with greater accuracy. He fired his engines again, and Trepan let out a choked cry at the extra vibrations, her hands grabbing the smoke stacks on either side of his head.

He tilted his head back, passing his mouth more firmly to the junction between her legs. His tongue pressed to her cunt a moment before sliding inside. It was most certainly vibrating because of his engines, and that soft tingle made her toes curl. Trepan just happily leaned back against his hand, back arching at every stroke. Had Overlord been human, his performance would of been lack luster. But his extra perks were already going to make her cum. And cum really damned hard if the knot forming in her belly was any indication.

“Hah... S-slow down. Don’t want to-” she was cut off as Overlord did exactly what she did not want, and instead went back to licking her clit. The tingling was stronger, and he blasted off his engine again, making his entire body rattle. Soon she was reaching back to hold onto his hand. “Wait- Wait I-” Trepan started rocking her hips against Overlord’s tongue, toes flexing as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand as the tightness in her belly grew to its peak.

She threw her head back, moaning as she came. Her back arched as her pussy quivered against that amazing tongue. Overlord made a very primal sound, a deep rumble that she could feel. Like when someone turned the bass up high in their car. She tilted her hips again, trying to get that vibration off her sensitive pussy, biting her lip.

“Thats enough. Enough...” she panted, thankful that that time he listened. “Oh wow.”

“So you enjoyed it?” Overlord asked, licking his lips and then wiping them off with the thumb from his other hand.

“More then like. I loved it. Your tongue-”

“Glossa.”

“I said its a tongue.” Trepan hissed, pushing his face away with her foot, “Your tongue like... Tingled? That felt amazing.”

“Hmm. It a common mod.” Overlord said simply, pulling Trepan against his neck and snuggling with her.

“You can mod yourselves?” Of course they could she silently scolded herself after asking that. Damned orgasm making her usually sharp mind slow. The wine wasn’t helping either.

“Yes. Starscream always talks about this one Mod Megatron-”

“I don’t want to hear about that.” Trepan said, covering her face with an arm, laughing softly as she snuggled into the cables of his neck. “What about you?”

“Hmm? My mods?”

“No. You helped me cum. What about you? Can I help you?”

“Heh, no its fine. I was more then happy to give you that. Besides, I don’t really know what you could do for me.” Overlord how ever pulled a smirk, “But I can think of something for later.”

Trepan just nodded, petting his nose softly. She hoped there was a next time. There probably would be though. The Autobots and Decepticons both had a rather hard time killing each other it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. =)


End file.
